parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 13-"For a Moment"/Shira's Diabolical Deception
(Clautette is Swining is With her Mertail) *Claudette/Marmaid Melody: What a Totally cool feeling. (Bumped on a Queen Elinor In Bear Form behind her, didn't see her coming) Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry, ma'am. (Harris, Hubert and Hamish in Bear Form apears and Clautette starts singing) *Claudette/Marmaid Melody: Okay, get a grip *Get the hang of this flipper, it's like slipping two feet into one big, huge slipper *This way is left, but which way is right? *Oh, now I'll be circling in circles all night *Oh, so this is forward? No problem *I can't believe I can do this and more *To swim in the sea, like I walk on the shore *Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam *God see, this is me, here I am! *For a moment, all of me is alive and at home in the sea *I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand *Not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand *For a moment, life is cool *I'll splash in the world's biggest pool *This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be *For a moment, just a moment *Lucky me (Cut to Kate Swing) *Kate/Marmaid Ariel: If only for one moment, I had shared with you all I know *The sea wouldn't be a mystery *Oh why did you have to go? *Claudette/Marmaid Melody: Everything's newer, brighter and bluer *And truer to life than before *Watch me soar *For a moment, I can shine *Get a grin and a fin that works fine *My pawss are wrinkly *I really don't care, if all of my curls have curled out of my hair *For a moment, I can feel all the dreams I'd been dreaming are real *Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song *For a moment, just a moment, I belong (Cut to Kate Swing again) Kate/Marmaid Ariel: I will find you, my darling *And the moment that I do *I'll hold you close, my Melody *And sing the song of the sea with you *Sing the song ( ) *Melody:For a Moment Just Moment with you (Stop Singing) I belong *Oh thank you. Thank you so much. Oh. What's the matter? (Claudette's back in Shira's lair, thanking her for turn Coraline into a wolf. Shira cryings also not real) *Shira/Morgana:Oh, I knew this would happen. One taste, and you're hooked. Oh, Vincent, I'm such a failure, such a... Oh, my precious... there wasn't enough potion for this to be a forever spell. *Claudette/Marmaid Melody: Please. L-I don't want to go back to being an ordinary girl. Isn't there some way I can stay a wolf? *Shira/Morgana:(still Playing Sadily) Oh, I'm afraid there's absolutely no possible way. Well, there is one way. No. What am I thinking? It's far too dangerous. *Claudette/Mermaid Melody: What? Wh... What's too dangerous? *Shira/Morgana: Well, I could make the spell last longer... if I had my magic trident. Oh, but it was stolen years ago... by a deranged kleptomaniac... and there's no one to get it back for me. *Claudette/Mermaid Melody: Maybe I could get it back for you. *Shira/Morgana:You would do that for me? *Claudette/Mermaid Melody: If I did, would you make me a wolf forever? *Shira/Morgana: Even longer, if you like. (Stone Appears Morgana arms) Now, here is where the scoundrel lives. *Claudette/Mermaid Melody: (Happy) Atlantica? You mean it's not just an old fish tale? It really exists? *Shira/Morgana:Of course it exists, dear. Whoever told you otherwise? *Claudette/Mermaid Melody: My mother. *Shira/Morgana: Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful. *Claudette/Mermaid Melody: Okay, I'll bring back your trident. (Head to Atlantica) You can count on me! *Shira/Morgana: Be careful, dear. Enjoy those fins! While you can. Hmm (Laughs) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs